Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable having an electrical conductor, having a silicone sheath surrounding satheid conductor, and having a separation layer that is located between the conductor and the sheath. In addition, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a cable.
Description of the Background Art
A cable normally includes at least one conductor that is surrounded by a sheath, in particular for protection or for insulation. The conductor is typically a wire or a strand made of metal, whereas the sheath is often made of a plastic. During preparation of the cable, portions of the sheath are removed again, in which process the effort depends materially on the adhesion of the sheath to the conductor, and thus in particular on the material combinations chosen.
Silicones are especially suitable materials for producing a sheath for a cable, in particular because of their chemical and physical properties. Especially in the case of a silicone sheath of this nature, however, the result usually is an especially strong adhesion to or bonding with the sheathed conductor. This effect is especially pronounced with conductors made of aluminum. During the subsequent further processing, in particular during preparation and stripping, separation of the silicone sheath is made significantly more difficult by the strong adhesion, since silicone residues usually remain on the conductor in this process. Such residues then interfere with any subsequent crimping or welding process, in particular.
In order to avoid this, a separation layer made of paper, PET nonwoven fabric, PET film, PTFE film, or films of similar materials, can be applied to the conductor during manufacture of the cable. In the finished cable, the separation layer then forms a separator that is arranged spatially between the conductor and the sheath in such a manner that direct adjacency of the two materials, and hence a joining or adhesion of the same, is prevented. Even in this design, however, portions of the films often remain after stripping, and must then be laboriously removed, for example by hand.